slimepartyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob
Jacob is a young raposa who isn't quite as in touch with himself as he should be. He makes his appearance before the events of the first Drawn to Life game. Appearance Jacob is a slightly below average height raposa. This is somewhat more noticeable as he has small, pointy ears instead of long ones most raposa have. His hair is long and reaches a bit below his shoulders, and while his hair is brown it gradually fades into a blonde color at the tips. Also, he has a mouth full of sharp, wolflike teeth. Personality Although at first glance one can assume that Jacob is a raposa bursting with emotion, the truth is he is very out of touch with his feelings. Most of the time he is unable to identify what and how he is experiencing an emotion, so he can easily confuse excitement for anxiety and vice versa. This leads for him to be easily frustrated with himself and others, and also renders him unable to communicate things well either. As such, Jacob is not very approachable to most. He is also self conscious of his physical traits such as his small ears and sharp teeth, causing him to smile less often and hide away a lot. Despite all this he is a pretty good raposa who knows right from wrong. Most of the time. History Early Life Jacob was the youngest child in his family of farmers. Most of the time Jacob tried to avoid doing his chores in favor of more fun, cool and interesting things. He had a small knack for divination and herbalism, though mostly focused on herbalism as it was a more external practice for him. One day, he went to do chores in the morning only to find a hobo. The hobo turned out to be Wilfre, who bargained with him to stay quiet about him in exchange for some chores. Jacob, being a lazy teen, agreed, and also offered him some supplies. As Jacob returns with Wilfre's supplies, he notices the rapo acting strange. Briefly, Wilfre asks Jacob to stand watch outside. Jacob peeks in while pretending to guard the barn and sees Wilfre practicing his shadow magic. Fascinated by this, Jacob begins to study some leftover shadow goo that he found once Wilfre had left. As time passes, Jacob's family becomes suspicious of him since shadows are becoming more widespread. He gets kicked out, left to fend for himself. At this point he relies mainly on his magic to get him food, until he reunites with Wilfre, who is now accompanied by Ashe. Drawn to Life At some point later on, Jacob heads to a village on an errand and they recognize him as someone they had seen earlier with Wilfre. Whispers spread among the raposa until someone confronts Jacob, shoving him to the ground. A fight breaks out quickly, only coming to a halt when Jacob hears that they are mad because he was with Wilfre. Jacob demands to know what's so bad about Wilfre, and is told about how he had torn up the Book of Life selfishly and created the shadowy world they live in today. All this time Jacob had thought Wilfre was using a secret magic, not that he had cursed the world while on a power mad crusade. In his anger, Jacob impulsively confronts Wilfre, sending a blast of shadow at him. This knocks the rapo over, and thus ignites a battle between the two. Jacob is vastly outmatched by Wilfre's prowess and lack of honor when it comes to fighting; not caring if the other were to die or not. After he loses, Jacob says that he is just going to leave and never return, to which Wilfre simply cackles at. Jacob dwells on this, and realization dawns upon him. Now that he had been using shadow, something thats not entirely raposa about him and other raposa can sense that. This, combined with his prickly personality and association with Wilfre guarantees he won't make it out there. Wilfre practically reads his mind and confirms these thoughts. Much to his disdain, Jacob stays by Wilfre's side, carrying out his will. It is only until Wilfre murders the Mayor that Jacob and Ashe finally break away from him, betraying Wilfre so that the Hero could slay him. Wilfre dies, and Jacob is left without any sort of place to fit in. Post Drawn to Life When Wilfre finally dead, Jacob found himself at a loss for what to do. He didn't have anywhere to go and didn't want to stay in Rapoville, lest he attract attention to himself and be persecuted for his use of shadow magic. He also couldn't head back home, feeling estranged and as though his family would never accept him again. At some point, Ashe had offered him a place to stay, but Jacob felt that would be odd too. He questioned if he could even trust anyone, having no real reason to let anyone in his protective bubble. So one night, he slipped off to go travel and live on his own, once again fending for himself. After about two days in the woods, he heard sounds, and to his utter surprise Ashe came out from the brush. Ashe, out of breath as though he had been running frantically, explained that he had been searching for Jacob out of worry for his wellbeing. Touched by this act, Jacob was subdued and agreed to live with Ashe for a while, even if it was temporary. The two acquired a home a bit of a ways from Rapoville, keeping to themselves mostly. They planned to one day to get a bigger place, where they could have a garden and some small animals. From there, Jacob lived rather peacefully, abandoning shadow magic. Drawn to Life Wii One day, a strange raposa by the name of Circi appears before Ashe and Jacob. The ginger rapo is very interested in Jacob, seeing as he could manipulate shadows, while he finds her to be very unnerving. All things reach a halt as the raposa finally reveals her intentions: to bring back Wilfre from the dead, and also utilize their combined powers to consume the world. Jacob reacts explosively, threatening to attack her right there, but the raposa tactfully explains that she is a rather important raposa in the Rapoville community, and to find her dead body with former associates of Wilfre would not be in their best interests. From there, she further presses on by blackmailing them to divulge all information they have on their knowledge from their time with Wilfre. As soon as she vacates the premises, it's agreed between Jacob and Ashe that they mustn't let Circi go further with her plans. They decide to head to collect the artifacts of power themselves, to stop the Hero from doing Circi's dirty work. Unfortunately, Circi was smart enough to predict this plan of action from them, and leads the Hero, Jowee, and Mari to them as they were collecting the branches from the tree of life. They are quickly detained and jailed, unable to do anything to stop Circi. Utilizing his power, Jacob breaks him and Ashe out of the only prison cell in the village. From there they try to lay low, and simply wait in anticipation for Circi to strike. It is not long until she does, backstabbing the village and stealing all of the artifacts and the Book of Life for herself. Using both her blood and creation ink, she attempts to revive Wilfre. Though, this plan is foiled, as the nature of creation and the book is much more complex than originally understood. Instead of Wilfre, a large and deformed monster appears, and goes to kill Circi. Jacob, in a moment of empathy, runs and saves her from a fatal blow, before teaming up with the Hero to subdue the monster. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Relationships Emma Micah Jeremy Willow Wilfre Ashe At first, Jacob saw Ashe as a stranger that was not to be trusted. From what Jacob saw, Ashe followed Wilfre freely, never truly having a role aside from tending to small chores, where as Wilfre seemed to play cat and mouse with Jacob constantly. No matter how Jacob acted or behaved, however, Ashe always seemed to be sympathetic and even kind to him, offering a shoulder to lean on when he needed it. No matter how Jacob fought it, Ashe seemed to be a saint, though his relationship with Wilfre still made Jacob envious to no end. It wasn't as if he wanted to be best friends with Wilfre, but having shadow blasted into your rib cage could only be powered through for so long. It was after one particular spar that Wilfre pressed his heel into Jacob's face as Ashe watched from the side lines that Jacob snapped. He began to scream and cry, balled up and full of so much pain and misery that he could burst. Ashe reached out to help him, as he always did, with a gentle and soft voice. But Jacob was not having it. He smacked Ashe away, and through a bloodied and bruised face demanded the answer as to why Wilfre never touched Ashe, Ashe hesitated to answer. He was silent, before slowly moving to pull down his turtleneck. The sight makes Jacob's blood feel cold. Slices and scrapes were riddled on his neck, some scarred. Thin lines of scabs ran across Ashe's collarbone, visible by the very little fur that was there.. Bewildered, Jacob felt his stomach drop as Ashe quietly told Jacob that he was a hostage for whenever Wilfre desired. A raposa with a knife at their throat convinced many. AUs Trivia * At first, Jacob's full name was Jacob Black, matching the name of another wolf-themed character completely by accident. Later, it was decided that Jacob would not need a last name, as he was the child of a farmer. See Also * Collar Gallery Jac.png jacob refrff.png Ill kill.png Category:Characters